A Fairie Game
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Icy Darcy, and Stormy, have just learned a new game, but what happens when their mother comes home, and catches them playing, A Faire Game.


"Icccy, oh Icccy, where are you?" Stormy called from the stairwell. Icy struggled to suppress a giggle as she crouched under Stormy's feet. Icy Darcy and Stormy were playing their version of hide and seek, something they had learned from a fairie neighbor. Stormy did a thorough search the basement, upturning boxes, and checking in creepy spider infested corners. Finally she gave up her search in the basement deducing that no one was down there, she trotted back upstairs in search of her other sister Darcy.

Icy let out a breath, she figured Stormy wouldn't look in the obvious hiding place, which meant Darcy was in trouble. Darcy had hid herself in Icy's closet behind a tall poster she hadn't gotten around to hanging. Stormy was sure to check there, ah well, it meant another round of not being it.

Stormy carefully treaded up the steps, her tiny weight barely making them creak, usually she marched up the steps so everyone in the house knew where she was, if they wanted to pay her any attention, sometimes it was tough being the youngest, but now she needed to be stealthy. She checked the hall, the bathroom, and her bedroom, so far no sign of either Icy or Darcy. She had figured Icy would be easier to find, because she couldn't do an invisibility spell like Darcy could do; even though they swore not to use magic.

She pushed open the door to Icy's bedroom. Icy surely wouldn't be foolish enough to hide in her own bedroom, would she? She looked under the bed, and behind the door, the only place left to check was the closet, she creaked the mirrored door open, and…

"Icy, Darcy, Stormy, where are you?!" Stormy heard their mother scream from downstairs. She blanched and stiffened slightly, what had they done now to warrant a beating? She was about to close the door when she heard the poster shift, Darcy immerged from her hiding place, and looked down at her little sister.

"Come on," she said gravely, "better see what we've done now." She slipped her hand into Stormy's to comfort the girl, who was only six. They walked down the stairs to see their mother, arms folded sharply across her chest, foot tapping on the floor.

Darcy and Stormy looked around, Icy hadn't come out of her hiding place, she mustn't of heard their mother, this wasn't good. They stared at each other and when the awkward silence became to painful Druella Trix said, "where is Icy?" Stormy and Darcy looked at each other then the floor, both not knowing exactly where their sister was. "Well." Druella said again impatiently.

"We- we don't know." Darcy said, flinching slightly at her mother's incensed expression.

"You don't know,'' she whispered dangerously, which was more frightening than the shouting she normally did. "How could you not know?" Stormy gulped and back away slightly.

"We were playing this game-"

"A game, Stormy," she scoffed, "fairies play games Stormy, and witches, though I would hardly call you three that, break the games, and make the fairies cry, is that understood?" They both nodded their heads, not looking into the cold eyes of their mother. "Now I will ask again, where is Icy?" Stormy felt she was going to cry, but held her tears in, should she let one fall, it would mean a painful slap delivered by her mother's hand.

"We really don't know." Darcy said boldly, she knew that question was rhetorical, and not meant to be answered. Stormy didn't look up, but knew when she heard a loud smack, and her sister stifle a groan, that she had gotten her punishment.

"ICY!" Druella yelled, startling the two girls standing before her, the house shook slightly, and they heard footsteps running up the stairs.

Stormy watched as Icy was backhanded for her tardiness, and again for allowing her sister to play a mindless game, she received one more for joining in herself. By the time Icy pulled ranks with her sister's her face was beat red, and Stormy saw the crystal tears in her eyes, shear willpower holding them back. Their mother lectured them on where she was going, and what lessons they were to study tonight, all three nodded in unison when she was finished, and went their separate ways. Each making a separate vow to never play another fairie game.

------------------

Hiya! Hmmm it's been almost two years since I've written a Trix Kids fic, and I felt the urge to write one, so here you are. I'm glad to see my skill as a writer have improved, I read over my other Trix Kids fics quite recently and I almost died laughing at all the mistakes I found. Anyway, I made up the mother's name, well I dont think I made it up, but it just sort of came to me, and what a meany, she reminds me of my friends mother, only she's actually a little kinder, scary, I know. I enjoy writing about the Trix as children, because I truely believe that someone isn't born evil, something happens within their life, or lives in this case, to change their perspective on the world around them; it's always a pleasure to delve into the minds of the "Evil" "Mad" or "Satanic" people, and see why they are that way. I don't know, maybe I'm a freak, ah well, enjoy all the same, and please Reveiw!


End file.
